stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Kirk
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = security specialist | stationed = | rank = ensign | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Aurelan Kirk | father = George Samuel Kirk, Jr. | siblings = two brothers | relatives = James T. Kirk (uncle) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Craig Hundley, Bobby Rice | image2 = | caption2 = }} Peter Kirk was a officer on active duty in the 23rd century. Peter was a son of James T. Kirk's older brother, Sam, and Aurelan Kirk. His parents were killed when the blastoneurons invaded Deneva c. 2266. ( ) :Peter had two unnamed siblings who were alluded to in , but were not referred to in "Operation -- Annihilate!" :In a scene filmed but cut from the episode, Peter was offered the chance to live with his grandmother, but decided to stay on Deneva with his father's partner and the partner's wife. Alternate continuities In this continuity, his full name was Peter Claudius Kirk and was born in 2260. (Orion Press: "Sam") :The Dianasian Gift'' later contradicts this by asserting that Peter's middle name was James, and that he was born when Jim Kirk was an ensign, i.e., some time between Academy graduation in 2254 and the incident with the dikironium cloud creature c. 2257.'' His brothers' names were Marc and Georgie. Marc and Georgie were not present on Deneva, but had been sent away (though to where was unrevealed). ("Sam") After the deaths of their parents on Deneva, they was raised by their paternal grandmother, Marjorie, in Iowa. In 2277, Peter entered Starfleet Academy but was subject to much hazing. At the Academy, he majored in Sciences but minored in xenobiology. Tanith Brok murdered his three roommates, for which their respective parents blamed him, even 11 years later. 20 Academy midshipmen conspired to remind him in a cruel way of the events on Deneva that killed his parents and many of his friends. Peter's retaliation against them earned him a year's worth of demerits but got the ringleader expelled. As well, it resulted in changes in Academy rules governing hazing. ("A Form of Release") Ten years later, Peter Kirk was convicted of conspiracy to disrupt operations aboard the and steal malium crystals. (The Dianasian Gift) He was sentenced to reduction in rank from lieutenant to ensign and 3-5 years' rehabilitation at Tantalus V. Three years after his initial incarceration, Peter began to see that he was not a jinx. As well, he began to take responsibilities for his own maladaptive actions. ("A Form of Release") Demora Sulu and Peter Kirk became friends because they both knew what it was like to live in the shadow of famous relatives. During Demora's final year at the Academy, Peter was a guest lecturer in exobiology. ("Incident") Peter Kirk was assigned as second science officer aboard the ''Enterprise''-B in 2295 ("Robbie"), then moved up to chief science officer after Roberta Vasquez was repositioned as chief tactical officer. (Insanity's Child, "Odd Man Out") He lived long enough into the 24th century to know that his Uncle Jim's body had been recovered from the Nexus ("The Way Back") Other sources: ("Growing Up Together", In Harm's Way, A Form of Redemption, Waiting on Serenidad, "Do-Over", "Too Great a Risk", "Planet of the Killer Chickens", "Freefall", "We Start Our Walking", "Parallel Lives", "Angel") '' novel'': Peter Kirk was born in 2260 or 2261. He entered Starfleet Academy in 2289, and was a senior by 2293. Shortly before he was due to take the Kobayashi Maru test, he was kidnapped by Klingon Ambassador Kamarag as part of a plot against his uncle, James T. Kirk. Peter later escaped with the aid of Kamarag's neice, Valdyr, with whom he had fallen in love. Upon his safe return to the Academy, he became the second Kirk to beat the "no-win scenario," though he decided to transfer to the Diplomatic Corps instead of continuing in Starfleet's command track. Shatnerverse In this continuity, his full name was Peter James Kirk and was born in April 2252. Peter's brothers' names were Alexander and Julius. ( ) ''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men One of Peter's brothers (his given name was not revealed) also entered Starfleet and was a commander aboard the museum ship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-M)|''Enterprise-M]] in 2306. ''Star Trek: Phase II In this continuity, '''Peter S. Kirk' was old enough to have graduated from Starfleet Academy in the late 2260s. As an ensign, he was assigned to the Enterprise as a security specialist, and had been in a relationship with Alex Freeman since their Academy days. Kirk's roommate was Lieutenant Xon. ("Blood and Fire", Parts 1 and 2, "Going Boldly") ''Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures In this continuity, he is '''Peter J. Kirk' and is a Lieutenant and an Engineer on board the and is a Bridge officer at the Engineering station. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) Category:Kirk family Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Humans Category:Orion Press Category:Star Trek: Phase II